


cross my heart and hope to die, I'll see you with your laughter lines

by Itisjustmyself



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos secret santa, Immortality, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itisjustmyself/pseuds/Itisjustmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s lived dozens and dozens of lives now and never there are two that are the same. Sometimes life is all he could ever want and sometimes it’s worse than his nightmares, sometimes he lives longer than thought possible and other times he dies after barely being alive. But his constant, his Ashton, he’s always there. And always, Luke loves him.</p><p>or: my try at a soulmate!au</p>
            </blockquote>





	cross my heart and hope to die, I'll see you with your laughter lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocketshiptospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketshiptospace/gifts).



> So, here you have it. My first ficlet for the secret santa in the 5sos fandom. 
> 
> The prompt for this was 'soulmate!au'. And I actually planned to write that, just looking back now, it turned out a bit different, I guess. Sorry, I hope you like it anyways. 
> 
> The second piece will be up sometime tonight.
> 
> This wasn't betaed. All the mistakes are mine. I claim no ownership to the boys of 5sos.
> 
> Merry Christmas, Elli.

It is common knowledge in Luke’s world that everybody has a soulmate, it’s just that not everybody finds them. In fact most people never find the person they’re destined to be with. But with Luke, well, it’s a bit different. You see, Luke is kind of what you’d call immortal. He can die, but is reborn every time, which in fact does happen to more people than one would imagine, but - and that’s really unusual - he always starts to remember every single of his past lives. 

It’s really a funny thing, but in every one of his lives he has found and met his Ashton. It didn’t always work out great, rarely they were together in the sense they were supposed to be, but he got to spend his every life together with the gorgeous curly haired boy in some way and really what more could he have asked for? Luke is head over heels for the other boy and he’s content that way. Sometimes they get to be in love the way it’s meant to be, all consuming and perfect, and sometimes they just meet for seconds. A quick glance in the masses of people or a brush of hands before he never sees the other boy again. But somehow it’s all okay, because Luke always has his memories. 

It’s not like he can always remember everything, the memories come to him more and more the longer he’s been alive this lifetime. The thing about it is just that he can’t control it. And sometimes the pictures that suddenly flash up in front of his eyes are good and nice and it’s no problem dealing with them. But sometimes they’re horrible and bloody and Luke can feel his stomach turn when thinking of them. 

Sometimes they are horrible. There are memories from the 15th century, or maybe the 16th - he isn’t too sure anymore and the centuries have started to blur more and more - and he remembers sitting in a small hut and smelling death and blood and sadness. It had been the time where the illness had been especially strong, taking millions and millions of people and nobody knew how to stop it. He can feel his fingers brushing over the burning hot skin of his mother and brothers, he remembers the praying and pleading someone will come and save them. He can still hear their ramble in delusional fever and can feel the stomach tearing cramps again and then nothing, when he finally is the last of his family to succumb to the terrible illness. In that life he’d only seen Ashton for seconds as he disappeared somewhere in the crowd. 

Sometimes they’re good too, like way back when he met Ashton in ancient greek on the hills by the city and the sound of their laughter was heard all around them. It was a wonderful life where he never got to be as close to Ashton as he would have liked too. Homosexuality was forbidden back then and maybe Luke would have risked it, but Ashton never show interest in being more than friends. Luke was content anyways, it was a life where there never was a day without laughter and a life where he died of old age, side by side with his best friend. 

Sometimes they’re bittersweet, like the one from 800 before christ. He still remembers every second of the day he spend with Ashton. He’d stumbled into the other boy on the marketplace and had instantly known it was him, before he even looked up. He often wondered whether he had a sixth sense when it came to Ashton, because he always knew where he was. It was a time and place where nobody cared who you loved and so they spend a day full of flirty smiles and shy kisses and a whole lot of blushing. Luke had rarely lived a life where they’d gotton on this wonderful from the start and understood each other so great. It was a happy day. And then the next pictures flash in front of his eyes and Ashton drops to the floor, torn apart by the weapon of a drunken soldier. 

He’s lived dozens and dozens of lives now and never there are two that are the same. Sometimes life is all he could ever want and sometimes it’s worse than his nightmares, sometimes he lives longer than thought possible and other times he dies after barely being alive. But his constant, his Ashton, he’s always there. And always, Luke loves him.

His favorite life of the countless ones he lived though, is probably the one from the twenty first century. It was a life where he was happy from the first day on. He had a nice family, parents and brothers and for once there was no war to fight and no catastrophe to waiting. He got to go to school and enjoy it, even if he was a bit awkward and didn’t have too many friends.

When he was older then, he met Michael and Calum and at first they didn’t like each other all that much, but then they bonded over music and somehow became the best of friends. The other two boys played instruments too and so it didn’t take them long to decide to form a band.

He only met Ashton once they had gotten their first gig and needed a drummer and Michael had promised them to find a guy and Luke couldn’t trust his eyes when his Ashton suddenly walked into their practice room. He was even more ecstatic when Ashton stayed with them and became a constant part in this life. 

He spend countless nights talking with Calum, who was like him, who remembered every life and who had Michael, very much like Luke had Ashton. Both of them were rather shy and never really dared to tell the other boys about their feelings and so the spend a good part of their teenage years hiding behind shy glances and blushing cheeks.

Even today, years later, nobody understands how they got so lucky, how they got the chance to travel all over the world with their music, to touch people and to spend their life doing what they love the most. It was wonderful and all he could have ever wished for. 

Especially when he finally found the courage and kissed Ashton at night in some London street where they recorded their first album. He was giddy and happy and swore he could fly in that moment and Ashton kissed him back. That night they fell into bed together and Luke was happier than he’d ever dreamed to be. 

Sometimes he still wondered why he deserved to get so lucky to remember every life, why he got so many chances to find his soulmate. He doesn’t know it, can’t find an answer. All he can do is be thankful, so endlessly thankful to whoever gave him the chance to love Ashton over and over again, because ever after a thousand lives, Ashtons always there and Luke always loves him.


End file.
